As the semiconductor industry introduces new generations of integrated circuits (ICs) having higher performance and greater functionality, the density of the elements that form the ICs is increased, and the dimensions of metal contacts and wiring decreases, thereby increasing the electrical resistance of the circuits. Reduction of electrical resistance at contact areas is desirable to provide further improvement in ICs.